Meeting as kids
by XxSakiHurahixX
Summary: Naruto and Hinata meet at a young age, Naruto saving her from kidnappers. They both go back to Konoha, Hisashi letting Naruto live with them. Naruto and Hinata become closer, Hinata over coming her shyness because of Naruto. Soon someone or something attacks hurting the Hyguua family physically and mentally.
1. Chapter 1

Saki: in this story Naruto isn't a moron. I love Naruto the way he is but in this story he is going to be a little more reserved, quiet, and mature. As a kid he is still a little goofy, he is a kid!

Haru: Also his dream isn't to be Hokage, it is to be respected. Everything is going to be different in this story. Hinata, Naruto, and Shino will be on a team, Hinatas mom wont die. Sakura, Sauske, and Kiba will be on a team, and Ino, the Choji, and Shikamaru.

Saki: The pairings are Hinata/Naruto. You all you'll vote on who the other pairings are!

Haru: yup!

* * *

><p>Naruto: 6<p>

Hinata: 6

Sakura: 6

Ino: 6

Sauske: 6

Neji: 7

Rock Lee: 7

Ten-Ten: 7

Hisashi: 27

Hinati: 26

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I no own<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was alone, he always had been. He got kicked out of the orphanage at the young age of four. He was in the woods at the moment two years after leaving the orphanage, next to the big house he found and liked to go into. It was a pretty cool house, it had scrolls everywhere, in the kitchen, bathroom, shower room, the bedrooms, etc. The shower rooms had no water though, the kitchens had no food, their was no food or water anywhere! But it was still cool, Naruto didn't know how to read, so the scrolls were just decoration.<p>

He heard a little girls scream, on instinct he ran toward the scream.

There stood a couple ninja, one holding a girl about Naruto`s age she wore a lavender shirt with that had a hood on it. Fur around the hood, she also wore black shorts that matched the color of the fur on the hood. She had on black ninja shoes. She had short navy blue hair and white eyes filled with fear.

Naruto glared at the men, that hadn't spotted him yet. They were talking to another ninja, "boss we have the brat. Now we have the eyes." Naruto was annoyed, "HEY!" The men spun around, the one man who had spoken stared at Naruto. "I-it's the brat… the monster!" The other guys smiled, "good if we kill him the beast will be dead too." The man holding the girl pressed the knife closer to her throat. Naruto felt anger well up inside of him. "DON'T HURT HER!"

He ran forward and with a fist surrounded in red chakra and punched the guy in the face. His whisker marks on his face were bolder and his eyes narrowed.

The man holding the girl flew back dropping the girl in the process, Naruto caught her and sat her down.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, she was shocked. 'who I-is th-this per-person?' She watched the really strong boy kick the other ninjas. 'h-he is really st-str-strong, and he I-is cu-cute too.'

Her face turned ten shades of red at the last thought.

The boy delivered a final blow knocking the last ninja down. The one ninja who held the knife yelled at his partners, "that's get lost, dying to this monster isn't worth it!"

Naruto spun around to face the girl, she still had fear in her eyes. 'will this boy hurt me?' Asked the girl to herself, 'does he want my eyes too?'

The boy saw the fear in her eyes, "I a-am sorry."

He said hoping she wouldn't hit him with stones like the other kids or scream mean words like adults did.

"W-why ar-are y-you a-apoligiz-apologizing?"

She asked a faint blush on her face as she saw his features.

His bright clear blue eyes, his blond hair, his smell was even alluring. He tilted his head, "you mean your aren't scared of me?"

She shook her head, "w-why wo-would I b-be sc-scared?"

He shrugged looking down, "people call me a demon and a monster. And th-they hit me and throw stones."

Tears welled in his eyes, "Y-your NO-NOT a demon! Y-you're a hero. Yo-you sa-saved me."

He looked at her with his clear blue eyes. "you think so?"

She nodded a faint blush on her face, "I kno-know so."

He smiled, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what is yours?"

He sent her a huge smile, "I a-am Hinata Hyg-Hyguua"

She played with her fingers, "w-why did yo-you s-save me?"

He smiled, "because it isn't right to hurt someone." He looked at her in confusion, "why were they trying to take you anyway?"

She looked at him sadly, "t-thy wa-wanted t-to at-take my byaku-bakugan, t-that is my k-kekkei genkai."

Naruto nodded with a angry look in his face. "How dare they hurt my friend!"

She gasped her face burning red, "f-friend?!"

He looked at her then looked down, "sorry I just thought we were friends. I didn't me-" Hinata interrupted him, "y-you wa-want to-o be m-my friend?"

She asked in disbelief, he nodded. "yes I have no friends."

She smiled still blushing, "I don't have any friends either."

He looked shocked, "b-but your so awesome! Who wouldn't want to be your friend?! Your nice, cool, sweet, and cute!" Both of there faces turned red at the last remark. Hinata was fighting the urge to pass out.

"y-yo-you th-thin-think I a-am c-cut-cute?!"

He nodded his face red, she smiled softly blushing, 'Naru-Naruto-kun thinks I am cute!' She screamed in her head. "c-can I call you Naruto-kun?"

She asked wanting to add the kun to his name because they were friends.

He smiled his blush fading, "Only if I can call you Hinata-chan."

She nodded smiling, he looked at the scraped and cuts on her. "you want to come to my house so I can heal you?"

She blushed softly while nodding.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her off toward his house. Her blushing while following.

Naruto huffed while looking at Hinata, "I don't know how to start the water it the showers Hinata-chan."

She giggled "Naruto-kun, it is in the scroll!" She remembered her father telling her about them and how the fourth Hokage used them.

She put her finger on the scroll and channeled chakra into it.

The scroll opened and the water started to run. They both wore only under garments and started washing. Hinata opened the soaps and handed the shampoo to Naruto who started scrubbing Hinata`s hair clean.

While they let the soap cleanse her hair she did the same to his hair.

"Naruto-kun y-your hair is so p-pretty!" Naruto was surprised she didn't stutter to much, "thank you Hinata-chan." he flashed her a dazzling smile.

She blushed and they both finished up their bath.

Soon they were in the kitchen and Naruto was helping Hinata, he pulled out another band aid from his first aid kit.

He put it on the scratch that was across her blushing cheek. "all done Hinata-chan!" She smiled, "t-thank you N-Naruto-kun!"

He smiled then his stomach growled. She started to giggle and her own stomach growled, both the six-year olds blushed.

"That's see what we can find in the kitchen." Hinata spoke while Naruto nodded leading her to the kitchen.

Naruto chuckled, "you see, there is no food. Just scrolls."

Hinata giggled, "Naruto-kun I-it says o-on the sc-scroll diff-different types of f-food. It just li-like the wat-water scrolls."

Naruto looked uncomfortable, "I can't read." He mumbled and heard a gasp from Hinata.

"Do-don't wo-worry Naruto-kun! I c-can teach yo-you."

She sat down and started showing him different words, and letters, and symbols.

Then she taught him how to channel chakra into his finger, then they ate and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Saki: ok!<p>

Haru: VOTE!

Saki: Do you want it to be

Kiba and Ino?

Shikmaru and Tamari?

Sakura and a pile of shit?

Tell us your favorite pairing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up next to his new friend, thanks to her he could channel chakra and read some.<p>

Hinata seemed disturbed at him moving away from her and reached out to him. "c-co-cold." She whimpered and Naruto smiled, he took off his jacket and put it on her as if it was a blanket.

She gave a satisfied smiled and started to drift into a deeper sleep.

He got up and went off to go and make ramen for breakfast.

It was his favorite food!

Hinata woke to the smell of food. She jumped to her feet and looked around wildly trying to remember where she was.

She had a boy's jacket clinging to her and she remembered everything.

She started to make her way toward the kitchen, Naruto came out smiling.

"Hinata-chan I made ramen for us."

She smiled, "t-thank you N-Naruto-kun."

They both sat down and enjoyed their food talking in between mouthfuls. "I h-have a mo-mom, dad, un-uncle, and m-my cou-cousin, not to men-mention my sister!"

Naruto smiled softly, "what about you Naruto, where is your family?"

Naruto`s smile vanished, he sat down softly, "never met them, I lived in an orphanage till I was four, I got kicked out and found this place."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, tears spilling over and falling down her face.

She fell to her knees next to the sitting Naruto, then she embraced him.

"I a-am so s-sorry Naru-Naruto-kun."

Naruto hugged her back and smiled again, "please don't cry Hina-chan."

She hugged him tighter, "b-but yo-you ha-have been thr-through s-so much." She sobbed, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"It's ok Hina-chan, I have you. Right?"

She nodded her face still hidden, "y-ye-yes Na-Naru-kun. You h-have me."

After a couple minutes of hugging Naruto pulled back from the embrace.

"Hina-chan, that take you home."

She nodded and the two children got up to pack some things.

(Saki: notice how they start using nicknames for each other? First added -Kun or -chan then it was shortened names. Dang, Hinata is so lucky! She going to be best friends with my Naruto-kun!)

o.0 0.o o.0 o.0

Naruto and Hinata were walking to the hidden leaf village.

Naruto wore orange baggy pants with a jacket that had a hood and on the hood was orange fur.

Hinata wore a baggy pair of lavender pants and a jacket with a hood that had lavender fur.

Both wore ninja sandals that were either orange or lavender. Naruto had on a bag like thing that held a ton of scrolls.

Scrolls on how to do different techniques and chakra control, also food scrolls and scrolls that hold things, like Naruto`s bed, clothes, ramen, and some cools weapons the two found around the house.

Hinata held her own backpack containing scrolls she found interesting, most water jutsu.

Naruto was glad Hinata wasn't stuttering as much, maybe he could help her overcome her shyness.

His thoughts were broken by Hinata, "Naru-kun wi-will you be staying with u-us?"

Naruto shook his head, "No Hina-chan I will be staying at an apartment if possible." Hinata frowned, "b-but I think f-father mi-might allow y-you too, c-considering yo-you saved m-me."

Naruto smiled, "Hinata, if your father allows it I will stay with you in the Hyguua compound."

Hinata smiled and blushed softly, "Naruto-kun w-we ar-are here."

He looked forward to see two guards talking to a man and young boy.

Hinata ran forward dragging Naruto with her.

"Neji, Unc-uncle I a-am back."

The two spun around, "Hinata-sama!"

Hizashi and Neji called out, Naruto was confused, "sama?"

Hinata nodded, "I am the first born of the head of our clan."

Naruto`s eyes widened and then he blushed thinking to himself.

'So she is a princess. A really nice, caring, and pretty princess.'

Hinata told her uncle and cousin about how Naruto helped her and they all made their way to the Hyguua compound.

* * *

><p>Saki: notice how they start using nicknames for each other? First added -Kun or -chan then it was shortened names. Dang, Hinata is so lucky! She going to be best friends with Naruto-kun!<p>

Haru: But your friends will me Saki-chan!

Saki: I know! I will never leave you Haru-kun!

Haru: I wuv u ki-ki-chan!

Saki: I love you too har-har-kun

*embrace with stars in the background*

Saki`s dad: SHUT UP YOU TWO!

Saki: someone not feeling the love...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Hisashi listen to his daughter who had been taken by ninjas who wanted her eyes.<p>

Then his daughter was saved by the boy she brought home, Hisashi saw how his daughter wasn't as shy and stayed rather close to the boy.

To sum it up, he was shocked.

The boy had defeated three chunnin and, or, Jounnin and saved his daughter, not to mention was bringing her out of her shell.

His wife stood beside him listening (AN: remember Hinata`s mother doesn't die in my book) she smiled and dismissed the two kids.

She turned to him, "Hinata has her first crush!" She squealed happily, Hisashi sighed. "This is boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the one who has Kyuubi sealed within him."

His wife glared, "SO!?"

Hisashi closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "he is also the last of the Uzumaki clan, and overall making him clan head."

Hinati smiled, "Uzumaki was one of the most feared clans before the Kyuubi attack, they all were killed then, protecting the village."

Hisashi nodded, "their kekkei genkai is known as the most terrifying. Actually if I remember correctly that clan can have more than one kekkei genkai."

His wife thought for a second, "our daughter and our clan owe that boy a dept.

So maybe we can have him stay here and live with us. Train under us."

Hisashi looked shocked, "y-you mean share the Hyguua clan secrets!?"

She shook her head, "no, just train." Hisashi nodded, "We do owe him," after a minute of thought he decided.

"Hinati the boy can stay with us if he wishes to. Call them back in."

She nodded and went to the door and opened it to find Hinata and Naruto having their own discussion.

0.o o.0 0.o o.0

Hinata and Naruto were dismissed so the two sat down on the floor outside the room and started talking about what to do today.

"Y-you ca-can meet Han-Hanabi m-my lit-little sister!"

Hinata suggested smiling, Naruto looked surprised. "Aren't you scared I might hurt her?"

Hinata shook her head, "o-of cour-course n-no-"

She was cut off by her mom who was smiling, "Hisashi can see you now."

Hinata stood up and Naruto did the same, Hinata and Naruto both grabbed each-others hand holding on tightly.

Hinata saw her father looking rather happy. (AN: I am going to make him really nice!) "Fa-father ca-can I stay friends with Na-Naruto-kun?"

Her father smiled at her and nodded, "yes Hinata, I wanted to ask your hero something."

He turned to Naruto, "do you wish to stay in the Hyguua compound considering you have nowhere else to go?"

Naruto looked surprised, he turned to Hinata to see what she thought.

She beamed at him nodding at him to accept, Naruto turned to Hisashi and smiled a little nodding.

"You can stay in the room next to Hinata`s room. You and Hinata can go out with a bodyguard and buy some clothes and furniture for you. We are also going to train you while you are here, you will start the ninja academy with Hinata."

Naruto smiled nodded happily he turned to Hinata, "lets go Hina-chan!"

They held hands and walked out of the Hyguua compound with one of their best bodyguards.

* * *

><p>Saki: I got a fox stuffed plushy!<p>

Haru: *shrugs blushing*

Saki: Haru got it for me! So I names it Saru!

Haru: Saru?

*saki nods while hugging the fox.*

Saki: it is a mix of our names! Right Saru?!

Saru: "..."

Haru: it is just a stuffed plushy, it cant talk...

Saru: "..."

Saki: HE CAN TALK!

Saru: "..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata walked through Konoha, they were trying to find the best places to buy clothes.<p>

Hinata stood thinking, "Lets g-go here!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store.

He looked around and saw they were in the boys and girls isle, Hinata looked up for a second.

"Na-Naru-kun?" Naruto looked at her seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"Yes Hina-chan?" She smiled brightly, "w-we shou-should g-get clothes t-that match!" Naruto grinned, "sure Hina-chan!"

They both started looking at shirts that came in boys and girls. Hinata held up a lavender shirt that was plain yet tight and cool looking, "I c-could ge-get this one a-and you c-could get a or-orange one." She suggested.

Naruto simply nodded and she grabbed an orange boy shirt and put the two into the body guards outstretched arms.

Naruto showed her two jackets similar to the ones they wore home from the scroll house. It was a tan jacket and had orange/lavender fur on the hood yet this jacket had a lot of pockets on it.

Each jacket had a pair of shorts to go with it, the orange furred jacket had orange pants and the lavender furred jacket had lavender shorts.

Hinata hugged the jacket to herself, "I-it is so cool!" Naruto nodded glad he found something she liked, "we need some sort of cool accessories."

Hinata nodded and had him follow her to the store owner. Hinata smiled softly at the man, "e-excuse us, co-cou-could you h-help us find a c-cool ninja acces-accessory?"

The man smiled, "sure Hyguua-san."

Naruto smiled, "these are the clothes we picked out, we wanted to do a matching thing."

The man looked at the clothes and nodded, "I have the perfect thing for you two."

He went behind his desk and pulled out two mask like things.

The first was a piece that was very high detailed, it looked almost like a dove.

He handed it to Hinata showing her how to put it on, the best part was it was lavender and a darker purple.

He handed another mask like thing to Naruto, it was orange and red, it would go on half his face.

Over the right side of his eyebrow, cover all the way to the bridge of his nose, and half his mouth and chin. It looked almost like a fox.

It matched the clothes perfectly. "I l-love yo-your mask Na-Naruto-kun!"

She smiled warmly at him, he smiled softly back. "Thank you Hinata-chan. Yours makes you beautiful."

His face turned a deep red color, "I m-mean…" Hinata almost fainted.

The man smiled at the two, "I also have Kunai to match those."

He pulled out two different sets containing Kunai, one had a lavender wrapped handle and the other set held kunai that had an orange wrapped handle.

They went into the dressing rooms, they put on the new clothes.

The masks, and put their kunai into their ninja holders that were on Hinata's left leg and Naruto's right leg. So if they stood next to each other and drew a kunai they wouldn't hit each other.

They looked amazing.

They bought every other shirt, jacket, and pants to put in their wardrobe.

They left a very happy store owner behind and went to the ramen shop they saw before the body guard carrying all their belongings and bags.

o.0 o.0 0.o o.0

After all their shopping and lunch they both went back to the Hyguua compound, the bodyguard left Naruto's stuff in his new room and put Hinata`s in hers.

He returned later with the furniture Naruto picked out.

A dresser, bed, and desk.

Hinata and him went to her room she shared with Hanabi to see the baby.

"Naru-Naruto-kun look at h-her isn't she cute."

She said in more of a statement rather than a question.

Naruto nodded regardless, Hinata walked over and picked up the baby girl who was half her size.

She smiled at her imouto and her best friend, the baby girl reached for Naruto giggling. "s-she wan-wants you t-to hold her."

She told the blond, he looked at the girl and smiled holding his hands out Hinata put Hanabi into his hold.

They played house, Hinata the mom, Naruto the dad, and Hanabi their kid.

They did this until Hinata rubbed her eyes with a yawn, her imouto yawned right after her, Naruto following.

Soon the three were on Hinata`s bed fast asleep.

The baby girl curled up in Naruto arms, Hinata right against him, her arm draping over his shoulder lightly grabbed in the baby's hands.

The three looked picture perfect.

Falling asleep almost as if they were a real family.

Mom, dad, and daughter.

* * *

><p>Haru: correct! *gives gold star*<p>

Saki: *puts sticker on fore-head*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Naruto woke in the morning with Hanabi in his arms and Hinata`s arm over him.<p>

He blushed lightly and turned to face Hinata, "Hina-chan."

He whisper yelled at her to get her attention.

She woke with droopy eyes and a cute confused expression on. "Wh-What is it?" He smiled, "don't we have academy?"

She shot out of the bed and ran to her closet, Naruto got up and put Hanabi in the baby crib gently.

She was still sleeping, by now Hinata had a handful of her clothes her and Naruto would wear for the day.

She shoved Naruto out and he just chuckled running to his room to get changed.

He threw on an orange shirt and pants, along with his tan jacket that had the orange fur. He went to his dresser that had a mirror on it, he put his mask on and was surprised at how natural it felt.

Like it was made for him.

There was a knock on his door and a soft voice asked, "m-may I com-come in?"

He grinned, "sure Hina-chan!"

The door opened revealing the girl who smiled at him with a light blush.

She looked at him outfit and blushed again, Naruto looked at her at the same time she looked at him.

They both looked away with blushes on the faces, Naruto turned back to her, "l-lets go get something to eat."

And they both left for the kitchen.

Hinata had a bowl of ramen, Naruto had several bowls of ramen.

As in several, forty-nine.

Hisashi walked in and almost blew up, his secret stash of ramen was gone!

Hinata saw his expression and grabbed Naruto`s arm rushing out of the house waving bye to her father.

Of course not forgetting their lunch.

o.0 0.o o.0 0.o

Iruka`s class were sitting in their seats talking.

Apparently there was going to be a new kid today, or so Ino overheard adults saying and told Sakura, who told Sauske, in which Shikamaru overheard telling someone else, and so on.

Iruka walked in the door smiling, all the kids not sitting sat down and all said, "good morning Iruka-sensei."

He smiled replying with a "good morning class."

He grabbed a piece of chalk in his hand, "today we have a new student."

He grinned, "not only that but your classmate, Hinata was found and brought home." Cheers came from most people around the classroom, snorts from others, and glares from a couple.

Like Sauske Uchiha.

Iruka turned to the door, "Hinata you can come in."

The door opened and Hinata came in holding hands with some boy.

Hinata wore a beautiful mask thing and her new outfit, the boy wearing clothes similar to hers and a cool fox mask thing.

Hearts formed in most of the girls eyes looking at Naruto, Hinata spoke. "T-This is Naru-Naruto-K-Kun, m-my best friend.

H-he saved me from the k-kidnappers." Naruto bowed with a grin, "hello." Iruka smiled kindly at the boy, "how about you introduce yourself. Tell us what you like and you dreams or something about your past."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second,

"I lived in the orphanage till I was four, got kicked out, lived in a strange scroll house till a little while ago. When I saved Hina-chan from those people who kidnapped her. I love ramen and Hina-chan, also Hanabi her imouto, and Hisashi her Outou-san and Hinata`s Okaa-san. My dream is to be respected and protect Hina-chan."

Iruka nodded thinking to himself, 'this kid is going to be one heck of a ninja.'

"Ok Naruto you may sit in between Hinata and Shino."

Hinata tightened her grip on his hand diverting her eyes to where her seat was and back to him, he nodded slightly showing he understood, and the two had a whole conversation without words but understood perfectly.

A boy named Kiba was steaming in the back, 'why does he get to sit near Hinata!? How come he has the cool mask and outfit?!'

He just pouted and grumbled to himself.

Naruto sat down beside Hinata and watched as a couple kids glared at her.

He grabbed her hand in his and smiled comfortingly to her. She smiled and soon it was time for lunch.

0.o o.0 0.o o.0

Naruto and Hinata sat outside, both enjoying their tasty bento boxes.

He grabbed his chopsticks and grabbed a small piece of chicken.

He plopped it in his mouth smiling at the wonderful flavor, "it is good Hina-chan."

She blushed, "th-thank you Naru-kun."

Naruto watched as she picked up the same kind of chicken and plopped it into her own mouth.

Naruto smiled, "Hina-chan try the fish it's really good!"

She nodded and picked up the fish, she dropped it and Naruto chuckled.

"Here."

He picked up the fish and held it in front of her mouth she smiled graciously and bit it off the chopsticks.

Hinata chewed it slowly, "I-it is ve-very yummy Naru-kun. A kid walked over, he had black hair that stood up.

In a way, he was handsome.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and ate a little rice.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, "can I have some rice please?"

The box was so big the rice portion was on Hinata`s side.

"He-here."

She held up her own chop sticks that held rice.

He ate it with a smiled, "thank you."

She nodded, the kid walked over, "hey dobe!?"

Naruto turned his head, "what do you want?" "I challenge you, you look even weaker than your girlfriend there."

Naruto rose from his seat, "don't you ever…" He glared at the kid with a cold stare, killing intent pouring out of him. "Ever, call Hinata-chan weak. Or I will kill you."

The Sauske fan club came over, "don't talk to our Sauske-kun like that!"

Yelled a girl with pink hair.

Naruto looked away from the girl, "sorry I don't fight females."

He stood up and held out his hand for Hinata to grab she did and stood up.

He grabbed his bento box and waved them off with his back turned.

Hinata and him walked side by side away from the Sauske-teme and his faithful followers.

* * *

><p>Saki: about to skip some time...<p>

Haru: even though I kind of enjoyed wrighting them as little kids, they are starting to grow up some...

Saki: not to much yet...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Hinati: 27<p>

Hisashi: 28

Konahamaru: 2

Hanabi: 2

Naruto: 7

Hinata: 7

Shino: 7

Sakura: 7

Sauske: 7

Choji: 7

Shikamaru: 7

Kiba: 7

Neji: 8

Rock Lee: 8

Ten-Ten: 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the anime or manga… so leave me alone!

Hinata and Naruto walked home, another day of academy passed them.

Naruto and Hinata didn't show off to much strength at the academy, they stayed quiet and in the shadows with Shino.

Their friend.

Iruka-sensei was standing beside them to go talk to Hisashi about how amazing they were as students.

They passed every test. Did their jutsu`s in class like an ANBU. They had amazing chakra control, they had good balanced work.

They knew jutsu only Jennin and high level chunnin know.

Of course they were holding back, Hinata and Naruto always went to their secret place after school.

But today they couldn't because Iruka-sensei.

Naruto's stomach roared, Nar-Naru-kun that isn't p-polite!"

"S-sorry Hina-chan I am really hungry, that's all."

Iruka-sensei smiled, "how about some ramen? My treat."

Naruto and Hinata smiled evilly. "You're going to regret that decision." Naruto and Hinata raced for the ramen stand where they saw Ayame.

"Hey Ayame, we will have a ramen challenge!"

People who knew what that was gathered around, it was something her and Naruto made up.

They ate as much ramen as possible and the loser had to pay, yet today Iruka-sensei was paying.

"Here's the first round guys."

She placed a bowl in front of them each, "on you mark." They each picked up the chopsticks.

"Get set." They broke the chop sticks and held them perfectly.

"GO!"

They ate away, bowls stacking up.

Iruka-sensei walked toward them eyes widening.

"W-wait!"

o.0 0.o o.0 0.o

Naruto and Hinata held hands keeping quiet as Hisashi listened to Iruka.

"These two are the best students I have ever had. They actually take notes. They ace every test they get, even material we haven't learned in class. They perform a new jutsu like they have already mastered it. Naruto is the best shuriken and Kunai thrower in the whole academy, not just my class. Including the ones who are about to be gennin. Hinata is the best with ninjutsu. I would say she is better than my friend who is chunnin. Are they learning from you Hisashi-sama?"

Hisashi shook his head, "no I only teach them basic jutsu like clone jutsu and work on Hisashi clan jutsu with Hinata and I show Naruto what my friend showed me, she was an Uzumaki and she died in the Kyuubi attack."

"No the jutsu`s are not clan jutsu. They are common jutsu and complex jutsu." Replied their sensei.

"They are probably just well students, now please excuse us, I have training to do with them and my nephew."

"o-of course Hisashi-sama."

Naruto and Hinata bowed, "thank you for walking with us and buying us ramen."

They said at the same time their voices joining together in an innocent yet powerful voice.

Hisashi looked up at the man, "ramen?" He nodded, "yes, they cleared my wallet right out."

He sweat-dropped thinking about all those empty bowls and handing over all his money.

"how much was the expense of the ramen?" Asked the head of the Hyguua clan. "um well I believe it was 1,000,000 yen.

(that is a lot! One yen is .0096 in American money, so if you multiply that by 1,000,000 you get 9,600! That is soooo much for just ramen!)

Hisashi shook his head, "Naruto you me and Hinata need to talk about how bad both of your eating habits are."

He reached in the arm of his shirt and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Here you are, I was going to give it to Naruto and Hinata to get more weapons. But you may have it."

Iruka stared at the money and nodded accepting it. "thank you very much Hisashi-sama." He bowed and left the house, leaving the two children to try and sneak away from the peeved man.

"HINATA! NARUTOOO!"

He chased after them and there was a good memory, before it all changed.

* * *

><p>Saki: kinda short...<p>

Haru: yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata played with Hanabi, showing her different hand signs.<p>

They knew she wouldn't pay attention or listen but they explained how ninja`s go on missions, about chakra, about jutsu, about seals.

And everything else they could say.

Naruto preforming different jutsu having a slow fight with Hinata who was using gentle fist.

Hanabi clapped her two year old hands and ran to Naruto, "Get Onee-chan Naru-kun!" Neji appeared behind them.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama, Hisashi-sama wishes to see you and Hanabi-sama." Naruto nodded bowing to the year older boy and held Hinata`s hand with Hanabi running up and begging Naruto to hold her.

He did, he held her and held Hinata`s hand like always.

They ran toward Hisashi house to speak to him.

Hisashi paced the room thinking it over, "I will tell them both. They are most likely to be upset. But the council wanted them too, so they will have to. At least they aren't strangers. I hope Hinata doesn't faint…"

There was a knock.

He answered in a deep monotone voice, "enter."

The blond boy and Hinata entered Hanabi hanging on Naruto`s side. Hinati walked up and grabbed Hanabi leaving the room, not before flashing her husband a comforting smile.

All was silent.

"Hisashi-sama?"

Hisashi looked at the boys confused look, "there is something I must tell you both." Hinata and the blond nodded holding each-others hands tighter.

"The council says you both must marry. To have Uzumaki clan revived and for it to be more powerful with the Bakugan. It is their orders."

There was silence, until the words sunk into them both.

Their faces turned beet red, Naruto looking a lot more embarrassed then Hinata who had her fair share of embarrassment.

He stood up forgetting he was holding hands with Hinata and pulled her up to. Only to fall on top of her from the unexpected weight, their faces hit each other's causing them to innocently kiss.

He jumped up face real red, "I I I a-am so, s-so, sorry Hina-chan!

Hisashi chuckled, "good you already make a great couple."

Hinata put and hand to her lips feeling them, her face turning brighter red.

Naruto sat back down, and soon Hinata was sitting in her original spot. "Fath-father?" Hisashi turned his head to his eldest, "yes Hinata?"

She played with her fingers, "w-we have to marry right?" He nodded, "th-then when w-will that be?"

He smiled, "not soon. When you're around 16 you two will marry and you later will have a kid, starting the Uzumaki clan once more.

Naruto turned brighter red at this, "k-kid?!"

Hinata smiled looking down, "that won`t be too bad, I al-always picture myself with Naru-kun in the future."

Naruto looked down, "same here, this is good then. Also it is well for the clan."

She smiled, "w-we can`t lose then!"

They hugged, Hisashi watched. It's amazing that's the two found love at such a young age. They left five minutes later to play with Hanabi again.

* * *

><p>Saki: hehehe<p>

Haru: now they are betrothed!

Saki: I feel so evil :)

Haru: that's cause you are...

*saki smacks the boy across the face*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Hinata ran ahead of Naruto preforming jutsu with her hands while running, she did the sign of tiger, boar, ox, dragon, sheep, snake, bird, and then tiger. She arrived in front of the man and yelled out, <strong>Water element: aquatic disaster!<strong>

Naruto came up short behind with his own jutsu, **Wind element: Cloud transfer!**

The clouds in the sky came down wrapping around the enemy, just as the blast of water hit him.

He was blinded and couldn't dodge.

They both stood side by side. Water surrounding the kunai in Hinata's hand, wind surrounding the kunai in Naruto's hand.

They both called out at the same time. **Wind element: blade of wind. Water element: Blade of water!**

The kunai that were surrounded in the individuals element, extended. A long sword made of wind for Naruto and a long sword made of water for Hinata.

They both disappeared reappearing on each side of the man. They slashed through the man, only for the body to disappear with a poof.

"clone." Muttered Naruto.

"N-Naruto watch out!" Yelled his best friend shoving him out of the way in time to dodge a shuriken. Unlucky for her she fell on top of her crush, blushing hard.

Naruto smiled weakly, "thanks Hina-chan."

She nodded and got up helping him up to with an outstretched hand, another Shuriken flew toward Hinata.

Naruto was about to shove her out of the way, but another one was coming from every other direction.

He did what he could.

He grabbed her and laid over top of her, taking the multiple blades into his back. "NARUTO!" She yelled out pushing him off her onto his stomach so the blades wouldn't go deeper into his back.

She silently cried, multiple tears streaming down her face.

Naruto weakly grabbed her hand, "i-it is okay Hina-chan. I d-don't hurt that much."

He got to his knees falling to his stomach again, only to lift himself up once more.

This time making it to his feet, "N-Naru-kun?"

She asked softly. "I say we use our ultimate attack, Hisashi is protecting Hinati and Hanabi so we can go there after we destroy number three.

They had been attacked by the three assassins, they wanted Hinata and Hanabi. But mostly Hinata, the first born.

Number two had gone after Hanabi who was with her parents at the time.

So Hinata couldn't get to them until they defeated number one and three.

They had defeated one, the leader. But his son, number three wouldn't give up.

He was an assassin for life.

Or so he said, and after he tried to kill Hinata Naruto lost his nice guy mood.

This guy was going to die.

He stood up straight Hinata beside him, almost as if a picture. She was holding his arm in concern him with a protective, powerful look on his face, their hair bowing in the wind. Their bodies glowing from the rising sun behind them.

"Ar-are you sure you want to do that attack?" He nodded, "I want him to suffer for trying to harm you Hina-chan."

Hinata nodded shyly, "ok-okay Naruto, and once th-this is over w-we can get ramen. Ok?"

"Of course Hina-chan. We can have the best ramen challenge in history."

"A-and we can take Hanabi?"

He nodded, "yes Hina-chan, anything you want, you're the princess."

She smiled, "then th-that's kill number three." They ran toward were they felt his chakra signature.

They each started doing rapid signs, ox, tiger, dragon, mokey, ox, horse, monkey, dragon, monkey, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, ox.

They each let out a cry, **Water wind fusion: Ripple affect**! The ground shook, rocks braking, the wind blowing faster than ever recorded in the history of Konoha.

Hinata held her sign as well as Naruto, the wind got faster, rocks broke to small pieces, water sprung from underneath the ground.

Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes, it was like Bakugan.

Hinata veins popped out and she could see as if she had it on.

Naruto the same, they could focus chakra on the object and it would be paralyzed and the person would go into shook from the pain, but not die.

Just get slowly tortured, the man screamed in pain.

He held his hands to his head, begging for death. Begging for the pain to stop, this hurt Hinata and Naruto.

They nodded to each other and released the jutsu, the man hugged his knees to his chest crying hard.

"D-don't hurt me p-please. I d-don't want to liv-live anymore. I w-want to die! Ple-please kill me!"

Naruto shook his head. "No." Hinata stood beside him, "j-just find a reason to live and go join a village. B-become a ninja, f-find love. Raise an amazing family, find happiness. Don't t-take others away."

Naruto smiled softly at the man who teared up at Hinata's speech.

"Th-thank you Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama."

They bowed in acknowledgement and left to find Hisashi, and the rest of the family.

They ran by seeing Hisashi on the ground unconscious. His wife not far from him, half-dead.

They both exchanged a look then ran inside the house to see if number two was still there.

* * *

><p>Saki: sad part is coming up next ;)<p>

Haru: if you are sensitive please skip...

Saki: I don't think its sad enough to make cry but... we warning so no one gets made at us for not warning.

Haru: also, we got a PM from someone.

Saki: we is to lazy to go and find the name...

Haru: ANYWAY! They asked, if we wrote lemons.

Saki: the answer is, no!

Haru: we find it nasty, to write... I read on occasion.

Saki: PERVERT! *smacks*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata ran up the stairs they heard crying inside. They ran in only to see Hanabi`s body sprawled across the floor.<p>

Her breathing was shallow a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth, Hinata walked forward shakily. "Ha-Hanabi?"

The young girl reached her hand out to Hinata, "o-onee-chan?"

The girl reached her hand out further, slow, and painfully. "y-yes Hanabi, I am here. M-Me and Naruto both are, n-no need to worry."

The girl smiled weakly, "I can see you Onee-chan, y-your beside the river. The river mom takes us too. A-and Naruto-k-kun is there too. An-and Otou-san, Okaa-san i-is holding your hand Onee-chan. An-and Naruto is standing beside you smiling, n-now outou-san i-is holding his hand out for me. Our Outou-san wants me to come to him, he wants to hold my hand."

Tears rose in the young girls eyes, "Na-Naruto-kun is grabbing your hand and Okaa-san is letting it go."

More tears rose in Hanabi`s eyes. "O-Okaa-san wants me to go to her. I-is that okay? Ca-can I please go?"

She smiled, "i-it seems so peaceful beside the river, I really wan-want to go Onee-chan. S-so please?"

Hinata nodded tears streaming down her face, "yes Hana-Hanabi, g-go and join them. Go to the peaceful world."

Naruto hugged Hinata to him, "Th-thank you Onee-chan I l-love you." Her eyes stared at the ceiling as Hinata sang a lullaby.

_D-don't you worry _

_Don't you weep_

_I am here to guide you to sleep_

_Don't you worry _

_Don't you cry_

_I am here to sing you a lu-lullaby._

_Do-don't you worry_

_Don't you weep_

_I I _

She busted into tears, her sisters eyes stared at ceiling sightlessly.

Her little, tiny hand found her much larger, yet gentle sister's hand, "b-bye bye O-Onee-chan."

Her head fell to the side as if the weight of it was too much to hold.

Hinata let out of Naruto`s embrace, she grabbed her sisters shoulders.

"DON'T G-GO HANABI! I LOVE YOU! D-DON'T GO… I I love you s-so much." She sobbed falling down to the ground, she stroked her sisters hair.

The tears no longer falling.

Naruto sat down beside her holding Hanabi`s hand tears falling down his face. They sat there for hours, but it seemed like days they were absorbed in their own sorrow, for the one they cared much for, who died a young, sad death.

They didn't even realize they were being picked up and taken to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Saki: not very long... but it is pretty good!<p>

Haru: Yeah, I think I should show this to Zentu...

Saki: go call him!

Haru: *pulls out cell phone and starts to text Zentu.*


	10. Chapter 10

Saki: Disclaimer: I no own anthing, except my stories! And Haru!

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up in a hospital bed, hugging her knees to her chest.<p>

She thought about her sister, each word rang in her ears.

"b-bye bye O-Onee-chan."

She placed her hands over her ears blocking the words out.

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to see Naruto.

She let out tears, hugging onto him tightly.

Not remembering his wounds from fighting one and three.

Not remembering hers either.

She sobbed silently against her best friend's chest.

Then there was a knock on the door before it creaked open.

Their stood a nurse she came over and looked at Hinata.

"T-this is probably the hardest part of my job… Y-your mother is in re-real bad condition. I am afraid she may not make it."

Hinata`s world fell apart, her little sister died in front of her, and her mother was dying. "w-what can I d-do to help?" She asked quietly.

The nurse smiled softly, "you can come with me to see her. She asked to see her daughter and someone named Naru-kun, her future son-in-law."

Naruto stood up, Hinata still grasped onto him.

They followed the nurse out of the room.

They stood in front of hospital room number 56.

The nurse opened the door relieving a women who looked very ill.

She had a pale face, dead eyes, and limp hair.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Naru-kun? I-is that you guys?"

Naruto nodded, "y-yes Hinati-sama."

She waved them over, "n-naru-kun p-please don't call me Hinati-sama. I prefer Okaa-san.

You are my future son in law." Naruto nodded, "a-anything you s-say Ok-Okaa-san."

She smiled brightly, but it was forced.

"T-that has a nice ring to it." Hinata nodded along with Naruto.

"O-Okaa-san, I l-love you very much." Whispered Hinata quietly squeezing Naruto`s hand.

"I love you too Hinata. I would have to say… my only regret is not being able to see you grow up. Get married to Naruto. And have children." She sighed, "a-and I wish I could have seen that of Hanabi too, I k-know everyone will miss her."

Hinata nodded, "e-everyone will miss you to-too Okaa-san!"

She smiled, Naruto frowned. "I n-need to go somewhere." Hinata nodded, "o-of course Naru-kun."

He fled from the room, running for the Hokage`s office. "HOKAGE!" he yelled running into the room, "Hinata`s mom is dying! I w-want to save her! C-can we save her?" The Hokage shook his head, "I am afraid not… u-unless."

"unless what?!" He looked at Naruto, "t-there is someone I know, a nice women. Her name is Tsunade. Find her, she will heal Hinati with ease."

Naruto bowed and ran out of the room, "she is in the green woods right now training!" Yelled the Hokage after him.

He nodded leaving the village to find Tsunade.

o.0 0.o o.0 0.o

Hinata held her mother's hand, fulfilling everything she asked of Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan… where is Naruto? It h-has been three days sense I saw him. I am hanging on to see him again. It is taking s-so long my darling."

Hinata looked down sadly, "I d-don't know." There was a knock then the door opened revealing the Hokage.

"Hello Hinati, Hinata. Naruto should be back soon."

"from where?" Asked the shy girl, "why did he leave us?"

The Hokage looked at her, "he didn't tell you? Well he was in a rush… he is going to find the only person who can heal your mother."

Then the door swung open showing Naruto and a lady with blond hair and a diamond on her forehead, "where is this patient this boy almost killed me to come heal?"

Naruto pointed at Hinati once Lady Tsunade saw her she rushed over to the women.

She immediately started healing, "Thanks brat, I didn't think it was this serious." Naruto nodded, "anytime Obaa-chan. I am glad you could come heal her."

The lady got a tic mark from being called Obaa-chan but ignored it, "how long has she been in this condition?"

"A day."

Replied the nurse from the corner, "not including before we found her."

Tsunade nodded, "this is going to be simple, I will give you a list of materials I need."

The nurse nodded while Tsunade wrote down three things on paper. She handed it to the nurse and Hinati woke up gasping for breath.

"H-Hanabi! C-come back…" The women sobbed into her hands, reopening a wound on her side.

She didn't seem to mine, she was crying of her lost child. Hinata and Naruto sat by her side comforting her, "d-don't worry Okaa-san…" Whispered the gentle and sad voice of Hinata. Naruto then spoke,

"Sh-she will be with us in the heart. Just like my mom and dad, just like everyone we hold dear that will pass on. I-it's just life. Everyone dies, but think positive. When life ends, life starts. There is probably a baby being born right now as Hanabi`s spirit passes on. S-so don't be sad, b-be proud that your… our Hanabi could grant life to another. I think she would love you to keep a smile."

Hinata hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged her back, both crying over the young girl. Hinati nodded tears streaming down her face, "t-thank you… I will be happy. For Hanabi, for Hinata, for Hisashi, and for you Naruto."

Then then family waited and sat together in the room for Hisashi to awaken from his sleep.

* * *

><p>Saki: double digit chappies!<p>

Haru: We are going to take this celebration to thank our favorite people...

New to Naruto

Thunder Claw03

Ladyecco

Hina's-Hime

Oliver2662

YungHime

ZombieBeast

Tyber Zahn

Saki: you are all amazing people!

Haru: we appreciate it!

Saki: WE LOVE YOU!

Haru: I LOVE YOU TOO KI KI!

Saki: I LOVE YOU TOO HAR HAR!

*hug with stars in background*


End file.
